


What Happens in Jamaica

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in Jamaica...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Jamaica

Contrary to the raised eyebrows and knowing looks their announcement engendered around the BAU, when they planned their holiday together, neither Morgan nor Elle had any ulterior motives. 

Morgan had a friend who did him a favour, one he was happy to extend to Elle. Elle, meanwhile, wanted blue skies, hot weather, and pink drinks with little umbrellas. 

That was the plan. 

That plan went out the window about the same time that Morgan first saw Elle in a bikini, which was the same time that she saw him shirtless. 

Neither of them commented on it but both of them saw the same look of appraisal, the same spark of interest. An afternoon by the pool later (and a few beers for him, a few pink drinks for her) and the spark had grown into a flame. 

After dinner, the bar afterwards, the flame was heading rapidly towards a fire, a situation that only intensified when he pulled her onto the dance floor, settled his hands on her hips and showed her some of his best moves. 

Much later that night, when his hands were on her hips as she circled them above him, when her nails scored crescent marks into his skin, the fire was a raging inferno, consuming them both as they moved together in an altogether different kind of dance. 

Later still, lying side by side, she looked over at him. "This doesn't change anything." 

Neither was sure if it was a statement or a question but Morgan nodded anyway. "Not a thing," he promised her. "What happens in Jamaica..."

Elle smiled, stretched, let the sheet slip lower. She didn't miss his reaction, in his eyes or anywhere else. Her smile grew wider as she pressed herself against him. "Well... when you put it that way..."


End file.
